west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Owlbear Knight
[''09:23] Himo Longbeard: Himo walks in, the stump at the end of his left arm wrapped in cloth'' [''09:23] Corsair (Order of Haven): surprise at the arm is quickly turned into a neutral face'' [''09:23] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: following not far behind himo'' [''09:23] Himo Longbeard: He sits down, stares at his arm, fierce determination visible in his hazel eyes'' [''09:24] Allanna Wizard: Yes... she turns to respond to P with a look of annoyance but sees Himo walk in Himo! Why happened? ''[''09:24] Himo Longbeard: He looks at Kaleb'' We should have expected something, and we probably all did, deep inside [''09:24] Himo Longbeard: Owlbears ''[''09:25] Himo Longbeard: 5, or 6, if you count the large hulking beast as one as well ''[''09:25] Himo Longbeard: Heh, a cousin of mine once said that the big ones still only count as one ''[''09:26] Allanna Wizard: That was you? This Talons Grasp? ''[''09:26] Corsair (Order of Haven): Oh, so that's who that is. ''[''09:26] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: he nods with Himo'' (bit delayed was getting a coffee) I think we prepared for the worst, but the marches has a whole different idea to us. [''09:27] Himo Longbeard: Apparently, owlbears congregate from time to time ''[''09:27] Himo Longbeard: But we avenged Adoven ''[''09:28] Allanna Wizard: That is good to hear, but what will you do without that arm? ''[''09:28] P-Bling: who was adoven ''[''09:29] Himo Longbeard: Himo turns to Kaleb'' Can you tell him about our wizard friend? [''09:29] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: An met an old friend in the process he smirks briefly then looks to Himo, his expression dropping back to quiet contemplation ''[''09:29] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: Certainly. ''[''09:31] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: Our first venture out into the marches we were accompanied by a young wizard, a half elf. He show great talent as we encounted the eye bandits out on the grasstides he flags down Delora for a drink, and one for Himo But when we got into the orchard, thats when we all discovered the harshness of this land. ''[''09:32] P-Bling: I think I ate an adoven once. It's a little pastry. Bout dis big dawg he makes a circle the size of a baseball in his hands. ''[''09:32] Himo Longbeard: Himo tries to reach for the drink with his left hand and nearly bumps it over'' [''09:32] P-Bling: yer tellin me your wizard chose to call himself after a pastry?? ''[''09:33] P-Bling: sheet ''[''09:33] Corsair (Order of Haven): just listening to stories'' [''09:33] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: looks to the dragonborn, but then dismisses him to assit Himo'' Pace yourself, Himo [''09:35] Allanna Wizard: looking to Himo seeing his problem'' Perhaps I could help to devise a replacement for your hand. I am not good at making things but perhaps I could enchant something to respond to you. I would need some time to look into it [''09:37] Himo Longbeard: Aye, possibly... It would take time to devise such a craft... For now, I'll go with the simple option, if my body allows it. Simple options are oft best. ''[''09:37] Himo Longbeard: Himo sighs and mutters to himself'' Though not always [''09:38] Allanna Wizard: I suppose. I will look into it for you. ''[''09:38] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: looks into his drink'' One arm or two you're still the fiercest dwarf I've fought with. [''09:39] Corsair (Order of Haven): thinks about using Mage Hand to show off 3 hands'' [''09:39] Himo Longbeard: Himo looks from Allanna to Kaleb'' And I will be. This was merely a setback and will not keep me down permanently [''09:40] Allanna Wizard: That is good to hear. ''[''09:40] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: bangs his drink into Himo's'' Indeed it is [''09:40] P-Bling: Whispers in Corsair's ear, "Do It"'' [''09:43] Allanna Wizard: then looks to Corsair with an idea'' Perhaps we could come up with something together? [''09:45] Corsair (Order of Haven): realizes that he took minor illusion instead of Mage Hand'' [''09:45] Corsair (Order of Haven): An idea? For a prosthetic? Hm. I believe some people have a spell called Mage Hand, I don't possess it myself ''[''09:46] Corsair (Order of Haven): makes a hand with minor illusion'' [''09:46] Corsair (Order of Haven): I can almost make the visage of one, it wouldn't be functional ''[''09:47] Himo Longbeard: Himo looks at him through squinted eyes, notices he did it to show his incapability and sighs'' [''09:47] Corsair (Order of Haven): We had men with hooks for hands when I sailed, perhaps that's the simplest option ''[''09:48] P-Bling: keeps to himself in his dragonborn corner'' [''09:48] Allanna Wizard: Hmm yes I have heard of it. Perhaps I can learn how to do it then we can figure out how to link it to a Gauntlet or something? ''[''09:49] Corsair (Order of Haven): I suppose that would be a useful tool... ''[''09:49] Corsair (Order of Haven): I haven't really the time though, I've got a couple projects that I'm tinkering with. ''[''09:49] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: Looks to Allanna'' How are things progressing with the Mage guild? Do you have any dispelling capabilities yet? [''09:50] Corsair (Order of Haven): A facsimile of the flying broom and shoes to make people move quickly ''[''09:52] Allanna Wizard: I will look into it then. Turning to Kaleb at the question Things are well. We don't have any that I know of. That is quite a difficult thing to do. Why do you ask? ''[''09:52] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: The Green Knight ''[''09:52] Himo Longbeard: Himo shudders'' [''09:52] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: He looks to Himo'' [''09:53] Allanna Wizard: Ah ''[''09:53] Corsair (Order of Haven): I apologize if I seem callous but the reason I received this power was to do things beyond my power, if a prosthetic would solve the problem, there is no need to complicate matters. ''[''09:54] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: It seems that not only can it bond with any who wear it. It consumes them, twisting them to its needs. ''[''09:54] Himo Longbeard: The giant owlbear... ''[''09:55] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: puts his hand on Himo's shoulder'' Yes... [''09:55] Corsair (Order of Haven): confused'' the owlbear was wearing armor? [''09:56] Himo Longbeard: Not just any armour. It was the Green Knight's! ''[''09:56] Allanna Wizard: Dispelling and disenchantment are very different things. I am not sure it is possible. We tend to weave enchantments that prevent the lose of the magic within the main enchantment ''[''09:57] Corsair (Order of Haven): Uh. Hm. Just to be clear, how large is the armor compared to a man. ''[''09:57] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: Those on the spikes may look larger than normal. But the ones myself and Himo encountered were towering, one over 15ft tall ''[''09:58] Corsair (Order of Haven): And it was clad in the Green's armor ''[''09:58] Corsair (Order of Haven): I have no idea what is going on in this Orchard ''[''09:58] Himo Longbeard: The armour... shifts to fit the bearer ''[''09:59] Himo Longbeard: And when a piece is worn, it all seems to congregate and envelop the one that puts it on... ''[''10:00] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: looks to Corsair'' It is not a place for those weak of will, I'm certainly not in a rush to head back [''10:01] Himo Longbeard: We took care of 6 of the owlbears present in the Orchard. Hopefully we won't need to go back soon. ''[''10:02] Corsair (Order of Haven): I don't doubt your power of will, and I hope I receive the same in that. It's more that the difficulties I've challenged are more of a... Conventional nature ''[''10:02] Corsair (Order of Haven): Clearing undead or rooting out gnolls is one thing, bears in magical armor that grow in size is another ''[''10:03] Himo Longbeard: Well, the one good thing is that they provided us with great lining for our cloaks ''[''10:04] Himo Longbeard: Himo moves the cloak back a bit to show the warm inside'' [''10:04] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: and the latest fashion chuckles and gestures to the feather in his cloaks clasp. ''[''10:04] Himo Longbeard: heh'' [''10:05] Allanna Wizard: Oh they do look warm! ''[''10:06] Corsair (Order of Haven): I may be heading to the Orchard tomorrow, it's good to hear what kinds of things live in the woods ''[''10:06] Himo Longbeard: Heh. Less owlbears now, for sure ''[''10:07] Himo Longbeard: Also, the knight reforms quickly. We encountered his vacant armour chasing us after less than a day had passed ''[''10:08] Corsair (Order of Haven): Is the armor particularly strong or resistant to anything? ''[''10:08] Himo Longbeard: You'll know it is the same one because of the texts carved into it, and our mark on it ''[''10:08] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: The armour itself falls quickly. But when worn, imbues its wearer with unnatural gifts ''[''10:09] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: The Owlbear wearing it was able to stun, just with its screech ''[''10:09] Himo Longbeard: DO NOT WEAR IT Himo shouts ''[''10:09] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: Passes Himo his drink'' [''10:10] Himo Longbeard: Himo grabs it with his right arm and takes a large gulp'' [''10:10] Corsair (Order of Haven): Now you've got me wondering what would happen if I put it on a squirrel or something of the sort ''[''10:10] Himo Longbeard: He mutters'' The last thing we want running around is a strong warlock gone mad in that plate.... [''10:11] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: I fear without help from those like yourself Allanna, this armour will be a bane for all who enter the orchard ''[''10:12] Allanna Wizard: Perhaps I could make you a scroll of Identify to take Corsair? ''[''10:12] Corsair (Order of Haven): I've learned how to identify, I'd just rather not take the expensive pearl out ''[''10:12] Corsair (Order of Haven): Perhaps a scroll would be useful ''[''10:13] Corsair (Order of Haven): But if the magic is permanent, perhaps a scroll to dispel the magic would be best ''[''10:14] Allanna Wizard: Yes that has been my worry too. I am afraid I cannot dispel magic yet and even if I could I am unsure whether it would dispel and enchantment as I said earlier. ''[''10:15] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: The ways of magic are mostly unknown to me. he gestures and shadow begins to form and swirl around his hand ''[''10:16] Allanna Wizard: Especially one that sounds so powerful. I can attempt to create you a scroll of Identification if you would like. Then at least we have a better idea of what we are dealing with. ''[''10:16] Corsair (Order of Haven): I'd be more than happy to carry the scroll into the Orchard in case we run into the armor. ''[''10:17] Corsair (Order of Haven): I'm not leading the expedition though, you'd have to talk to Hedda about it ''[''10:18] Allanna Wizard: When do you leave? ''[''10:18] Corsair (Order of Haven): I'm leaving in the morning ''[''10:18] Corsair (Order of Haven): So, not long before I have to head out ''[''10:20] Allanna Wizard: I had best get started then She rises and head for the door If you'll all excuse me. And I will look into options for that hand of yours Himo. ''[''10:21] Corsair (Order of Haven): I've best be getting some rest myself, it's a long day ahead of me. And an interesting one, if I can do things with the armor ''[''10:22] Himo Longbeard: Himo half bows'' Thank you for the effort [''10:22] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: dips his head'' good luck to you both [''10:23] Corsair (Order of Haven): (I want to use this armor now) ''[''10:23] Allanna Wizard: (Uh oh) ''[''10:23] Corsair (Order of Haven): (hmmmmmm, 10 wisdom means I'd try and get someone else to wear it first) ''[''10:23] Corsair (Order of Haven): There are a couple 1s and a 2 on the mission... ''[''10:23] Himo Longbeard: Corsair! You said something about going to Pheragus. I might be able to draw a map of what I remember from the inside ''[''10:23] Himo Longbeard: Watch out for the Drow ''[''10:24] Corsair (Order of Haven): Ah, yes, Himo! That would be very helpful ''[''10:24] Himo Longbeard: We took care of the nastiest of the three, but that magic casting creten is still in there somewhere ''[''10:24] Corsair (Order of Haven): I've been compiling notes from the tales I've heard, but haven't a map or any clue of how the insides look ''[''10:25] Corsair (Order of Haven): Ugh, casters. Such a pain to deal with ''[''10:25] Himo Longbeard: I'll see if these hands can draw up something legible. Hand, I should say... ''[''10:25] Himo Longbeard: Do you read Dwarvish? ''[''10:31] Corsair (Order of Haven): No, I can read common and elvish but not your language ''[''10:31] Himo Longbeard: Ai, will keep that in mind ''[''10:33] Kaleb of the Twilight's Storm: quietly sips his drink, lamenting what has happened'' Category:Missions